Unexpected events
by theblackbrumby
Summary: There is a reason why House is such an ass, why he is so bitter. What happens when that specific reason popped back into his life again. How will he deal with it? Who is it? nominated for rockthehouseawards!


**Have you ever wondered the reason House is so…**_**House**_**?**  
**The**_**sarcasm**_**!**  
**The**_**nastiness**_**yet the knack for just**_**acting like an ass**_**?  
What if there was an **_**actual reason**_**?**  
**That someone could get through the ice barriers he holds up around himself?**  
**What if that person wasn't actually a lover, but someone closer than that?**  
**Someone who wedged themselves so tightly in that House just can't get rid of them?**  
**Ever wondered why House just didn't end up settling down properly like other people his age?**  
**Why he chose to hire strippers and the like to please him instead of a wife?**

**What if the reason he couldn't move on because the one he officially gave his heart to, was with someone else?**

**This story has been nominated into the **_**rockthehouseawards!**_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 1: Surprises and shocks.**_

"House!" Cuddy called as she stalked behind his limping frame, he was ignoring her on purpose. He had been on edge all week and she was wondering if she would finally find out why he was being such an ass. _Again. _

"Doctor House?" She called again as she weaved through the busy corridor, he waved his hand in acknowledgement and kept walking forward; on a mission.

Growling in annoyance, a folder in her hand she kept on after him.

"House!" She tried to catch his attention and tried to walk quicker to catch up to him but there were too many people around.

"Busy," he replied as he disappeared down a corridor.

"Are your team ready? I have an assignment for you!" She was getting sick of trying to bait him.

"Give it to them, Chase can take care of it." He called over his shoulder, disappearing into the lift and just as the doors closed Cuddy appeared around the corner and sprinted for the lift; in her high heeled pumps.

She made it just in time, the doors just about to close. Growling his own annoyance as she stood beside him, Cuddy smoothed her clothes and hair down.

"As I was saying, I have an assignment you may be interested in."

The elevator music was that of the radio, an Evanescence song playing softly in the background.

House stared ahead, successfully ignoring her as his thoughts were elsewhere.

His floor came, the ground floor and that of the clinic. Without a word the doors opened and he marched out, leaving Cuddy to find him in the crowd of people.

He disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Wilson leaned back on his seat, his tie cast casually to the side. He was listening to Cuddy rant about House, for the 5th time that day. He had noticed something was out of sorts with his best friend but didn't press it, House would eventually tell him even if it was in another 50 years time. He got lost in his own thoughts as the woman droned on, a faint knock was heard on the door.

"That would be my lunch date," Wilson smirked and stood to answer it before looking at a surprised Cuddy.

He opened the door to a petite blonde, her hair in soft curls; one of the nurses.

"First off, I have a lunch date with Nicole." He pulled on his coat as his date waited at the door.

"Secondly, I am Switzerland and refuse to part-take in anything regarding House." He looked around his office and grabbed his phone and wallet off his desk.

"Thirdly, he won't tell me and refuses to." He nodded towards the still open door, Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked out with her arms crossed.

"Just give him some time, he's been doing more clinic hours this past week than what he normally does." Wilson locked his office and said hello properly to Nicole. With a final glace at Cuddy, he left.

She was once again abandoned by her employee and was completely surprised.

_What in the world was with everyone?_

* * *

House knew he had lost Cuddy since the annoying click-clack of her heels was not pursuing him anymore, he sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes in tiredness. He paused before he turned the corner to his office; he glanced around and made sure no one was in sight. He leaned against the wall and breathed in deeply, holding it before he exhaled sharply.

He was shaking.

_It wasn't supposed to happen, not to them! _He mentally cried as he pulled himself together. He bit his lip before he turned the corner; he saw her through the glass. He composed himself as took the last remaining steps to his office.

A lone girl was standing in there, looking out the window to the sky. House breathed in deeply again, he hadn't seen her in nearly 4 years.

Why was he so nervous?

She hadn't seen him yet, she was playing with the ball he normally kept on his desk; tossing it upwards and catching it again.

_She hasn't changed._House slightly leaned against the glass, lost in his memories.

_Much._

She hadn't changed much, well he assumed so considering the fact he was looking at her from behind. Last time he'd seen her, her hair was short and spikey with red tips. Her eyes were a light brown, but they changed depending on her mood. If she was cheery, then they'd be a light brown but if she was in a foul or depressed mood, they'd be dark brown or almost black. Thinking about it, she looked so much like…

_No! _House scolded himself as he opened the door, pausing in the door way.

The brunette girl spun around on her heel, she looked surprised until she saw who the intruder was. House took note as to how pale she was and the tears that streaked her beautiful face. She had changed. Gone was the strong-willed, spirited girl he knew before, gone was the friendly, energetic girl that always greeted him with a smile.

She was replaced by a zombie with pale skin and dark black smudges beneath her eyes.

House limped into the room, flipping the sign on his door saying _with patient_. It was the first time he had ever flipped it. Cuddy would get him for sure. He closed the blinds, she watched him intently; her face unmoving. Once the doors were locked and the blinds shut, then did he meet her emotionless eyes.

"Catherine?" House murmured, his head still in shock and was trying to see past the guard she had in her eyes.

"House," She whimpered, a fresh batch of tears cascaded down her cheeks. She took a cautious step towards him, he realized what was going on and braced himself. She took that as encouragement.

She ran and slammed into his body, sobs wracking her frail form. House ditched his cane and quickly wrapped his arms around the shaking girl, soothing the young girl with a soft voice and stroking her hair.

"It's ok." He whispered into her hair, it smelled of citrus fruit. Just as he remembered.

"It's not! It's not okay! They're gone! Gone forever!" She cried, holding his shirt in her hands, he kept on soothing her as best he could.

"Settle Catherine, you're here now. That's all that matters." House's voice was a mere whisper, barely audible to even him.

As the afternoon wore on, House ignored the calls Cuddy was sending him; leaving her to voicemail. He ignored his pager for the first time that year, he was leaning against the wall; holding the only thing he truly lived for now.

They were both lost in their own thoughts, her sobs occasionally breaking the silence. He comforted her in the only way he knew how, his voice soft and his arms strong around her.

In his arms, was the only thing that kept him sane for all these years.

Catherine Jasmine Diverstone.


End file.
